Blog użytkownika:Singri/Walka Jude'a
– Co to był za trening… – jęknął Jack, przystępując do rozciągania mięśni. – Fakt, dziś było trochę ciężko – zgodził się z nim Jude – za chwilę wracam, panowie. Potruchtał do trenera, z którym zamienił parę zdań i wrócił do kolegów. – Dobra, do jutra, przebiorę się i lecę. – Dokąd? Nie nocujesz w ośrodku? – Zdziwił się Mark – Dziś nie. Ojciec prosił, żebym przyjechał, nawet wysłał po mnie samochód. Wiecie, jaki dziś jest dzień? – Poniedziałek? – podsunął Axel - Też. Ale dziś jest rocznica dnia, kiedy ojciec mnie adoptował. Zawsze świętowaliśmy ten dzień, jakby to były moje urodziny. Ale na urodziny robię przyjęcie dla kolegów, a to jest święto dla nas dwóch. Jude zebrał swoje rzeczy do torby, pomachał kolegom i pobiegł do bramy. Za chwilę wszyscy widzieli ciemnozieloną limuzynę, która zatrzymała się przed bramą. – Do jutra! – wydarł się Mark, machając ręką – miłego świętowania! Jude uniósł prawą rękę w pożegnalnym geście i wsiadł do limuzyny. Gordon Sharp krążył zdenerwowany po salonie. Na stole już dawno wystygły przekąski. Na bocznym stoliku czekały prezenty. Służba czekała przy drzwiach, każde ze swoim małym upominkiem. Gordon był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. Prosił i trenera, i Jude’a, żeby syn był w domu najpóźniej na dziewiętnastą. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza... Wyjął telefon komórkowy i wybrał numer syna, jak wiele razy tego wieczoru. Jude znów nie odebrał. Persival Travis był czasowo niedostępny. „No tak, gdy obserwuje trening, potrafi zapomnieć o naładowaniu telefonu… Tak jak o całym świecie. Całkiem jak Jude.” Znów zadzwonił i znów nic. To jeszcze nie musiało oznaczać nic niepokojącego. Jude zawsze wyciszał telefon na czas treningów. Trening mógł się przedłużyć, mogły być korki… Tylko dlaczego jego serce skacze jak szalone, a on sam z trudem powstrzymuje się od wezwania policji? Rozejrzał się po jadalni. Kamerdyner podszedł do niego. – Proszę pana, czy Jude dziś przyjdzie? Na ustach Gordona zawisły oczy wszystkich. W tej dziwnie nerwowej chwili dotarło do niego, że wszyscy domownicy bardzo lubią jego syna. I że on sam kocha Jude’a ponad wszystko. – Nie wiem. Ale chyba raczej nie. Sprzątnijcie wszystko. Dziś nie będzie przyjęcia. Odwrócił się i wyszedł. W jego sercu gorzkie rozczarowanie mieszało się z gniewem i niepokojem. Mijając drzwi pokoju Jude’a na wszelki wypadek zapukał, a potem tam wszedł. Pokój był pusty. Wziął w ręce ulubioną piłkę syna i usiadł na jego kanapie. Zawsze wiedział, że Jude ponad wszystko kocha futbol. Mógł nie jeść, nie spać po nocach, jeśli tylko dało mu się piłkę. Ale nigdy nie zapominał o obowiązkach w stosunku do ojca. Jeśli nawet nie chciał świętować dzisiejszego dnia, to jego poczucie obowiązku powinno go przyprowadzić do domu. Powinien zrozumieć, ze dla Gordona jest to naprawdę wielkie święto. Wstał i wyszedł. W drzwiach zatrzymał się na moment i obejrzał jeszcze raz. – Jude… Oby okazało się, że bardziej kochasz piłkę niż ojca. Oby to było zwykłe zaniedbanie z twojej strony. Usta mu zadrgały. Uparcie wmawiał sobie, że to Jude jest winien, że zapomniał, zaniedbał… Jednak w głębi serca wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Coś się stało i to coś bardzo poważnego. Gdyby tylko Jude albo jego trener zechcieli odebrać telefon! ------------- Jude powoli, ostrożnie podniósł się z podłogi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Podłoga wyłożona kafelkami, metalowe łóżko, mały stolik i krzesło. To wszystko. Jedne drzwi prowadziły do małej ubikacji z umywalką, drugie były zamknięte na klucz. Usiadł na łóżku, nie spuszczając wzroku z drzwi. To przez te drzwi go wepchnięto. Wszystko, co stało się tego wieczoru było tak nierealne, że wspominał to jak przez mgłę. Samochód ojca zatrzymał się przed bramą ośrodka szkoleniowego. Wsiadając, przywitał się z kierowcą, jednak ten nie odpowiedział. Zajęty zapinaniem pasa nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ani też na to, ze kierowca zablokował wszystkie drzwi i ruszył od razu z dużą prędkością. Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. – Witaj, Jude. Zamarł. – Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jak mijał ci czas od ostatniego spotkania? Przez całą drogę siedział bez ruchu, sparaliżowany strachem i szokiem. Myśli ganiały się w jego głowie, jedna za drugą. „Więc mnie dopadł… Co teraz będzie? Jest ode mnie silniejszy… Co z kierowcą?” Ta ostatnia myśl go odblokowała. – Co zrobiłeś z Thomasem? – Nic takiego. Jutro będzie w domu, cały i zdrowy. Tylko będzie musiał wziąć coś na ból głowy. Martw się raczej o siebie. Nie zapytasz, co zrobię z tobą? – Niedoczekanie – szepnął Jude. Jechali długo, Jude już dawno stracił orientację, w jakiej części miasta są. W końcu zjechali na jakieś podwórko i wjechali do garażu. Ray Dark zamknął drzwi garażu i dopiero potem otworzył samochód. Chwycił Jude’a za ramię, wyciągnął... I okazało się, że zamiast znanego mu, dość spokojnego piętnastolatka, trzyma jakieś wściekłe zwierzątko. Jude wyrywał się jak szalony, walił pięściami na oślep, kopał. Próbował nawet gryźć i drapać. Szamotali się dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Dark nie wykręcił mu ręki. Ból był okropny, ale Jude’a bardziej przeraziła myśl o ewentualnych uszkodzeniach ciała, które mogłyby oznaczać koniec z piłką. Uspokoił się więc i pozwolił się poprowadzić przez dom. Trener otworzył drzwi i pchnął chłopaka tak brutalnie, że ten się przewrócił. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od trzasku drzwi zamykanych na klucz do momentu, gdy wstał z podłogi. Na dworze było już ciemno, gdy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Ray Dark wszedł, trzymając w dłoni niewielką miskę. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz i dopiero potem postawił miseczkę na stole. – Twoja kolacja – Warknął. – Zjedz, a potem idź spać. Jutro będziesz potrzebował dużo sił. Będziemy trenować. Jude demonstracyjnie patrzył w okno. – Siadaj i jedz. Jude ani drgnął. – Jedz, bo to zabiorę i pójdziesz spać bez kolacji. Jude zacisnął usta. Nic nie jadł od obiadu na stołówce i był już głodny. Ale nie na tyle, żeby sprawić Darkowi satysfakcję, o nie. Kiedyś powiedział sobie, że już nigdy go nie posłucha i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. Chce go sobie znów podporządkować? Będzie tego żałował. – Jedz. Żadnej reakcji. Dark po chwili zastanowienia wyszedł, zostawiając jednak miskę na stole. Jude uśmiechnął się lekko. Wygrał pierwszą potyczkę. Wiedział doskonale, że Ray zaplanował dla niego coś gorszego niż zamknięcie i chwilowe głodówki. Wiedział, że nie raz i nie dwa będzie musiał ulec przez jego siłą. Wiedział, że nikt nie wie, gdzie go szukać i że jest skazany na towarzystwo Darka na dość długi czas. Ale nie zamierzał się poddać bez walki. Właściwie nie zamierzał się wcale poddawać. Wstał z łóżka i siadł przy stole. Zupa nie była jakaś nadzwyczaj smaczna, nie umywała się ani do domowego jedzenia do którego przywykł, ani do jedzenia na stołówce w ośrodku szkoleniowym. Od dań Seymoura Hillmana w ogóle dzieliła ją przepaść. Usta mu zadrgały. Nikt nie wie, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Hillman, Travis… Mark, Axel… Celia. Ojciec. Czy w ogóle jeszcze ich zobaczy? Nie. Nie będzie płakał. Nie będzie o tym myślał. Nie będzie płakał… Nie będzie… – Zbiórka! – komenda właściwie nie była potrzebna. Wszyscy zawodnicy Inazuma Japan stali już przy bocznej linii boiska i czekali na dyspozycje co do treningu. Nie, nie wszyscy… – Dziś będziecie ćwiczyć swoje specjalne techniki. Axel, Shawn, Austin – macie strzelić gola Markowi. Mark – masz im na to nie pozwolić. – To lubię! – Mark wyszczerzył się do kolegów. – Pozostali niech pracują nad udoskonaleniem swoich technik. Pamiętajcie, nieważne na jak wysokim poziomie gracie. Zawsze może znaleźć się ktoś lepszy. A przed nami kolejne wyzwania. – Jakie, trenerze? – O tym później, po treningu. Do roboty! – Tak jest! – odkrzyknęli chórem i pobiegli na boisko. – Mark, zaczekaj jeszcze. Gdzie jest Jude? – Nie wiem, trenerze. Od wczoraj go nie widziałem. Poszedł do domu wieczorem, bo miał to przyjęcie i… – O tym wiem. Dobrze, ruszaj trenować. – Trenerze, może niech pan spyta Caleba albo Davida. Przyjaźnią się z Jude’m, może im coś mówił. Piłki zaczęły krążyć po boisku, a dłoń trenera odruchowo powędrowała w stronę jego brody. Rano rozmawiał z Gordonem Sharpem przez telefon. Jude nie dotarł do domu i nie nocował w ośrodku. Więc gdzie jest? Jude odruchowo zasłonił oczy dłonią, gdy Ray Dark zapalił światło. – Wstawaj! Śniadanie na stole, za piętnaście minut zabieram cię na trening! Postawił na stole minutnik i wyszedł. Jude przeciągnął się, przetarł oczy i opryskał twarz zimną wodą. Ziewnął szeroko, nie wyspał się. Na dworze było jeszcze ciemno, a dobrze pamiętał, że wieczorem miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Spojrzał w lustro wiszące nad umywalką. Wyglądał jak każdy zbyt wcześnie obudzony nastolatek. Cieszył się, że ta straszna noc nie zostawiła śladów na jego twarzy. Nie chciał, żeby Ray Dark wiedział, że większość czasu przepłakał. Siadł do śniadania. Owszem, wczoraj się załamał. Ale to się nie powtórzy. A przynajmniej nie przy Darku. Kanapki, które dostał na śniadanie zniknęły szybko, popite herbatą. Gdy Ray wrócił do pokoju, Jude leżał na łóżku i patrzył w sufit. – Wstawaj. Zaczynamy trening. Jude nie zareagował. – Rusz się! Nic. Dark stracił cierpliwość, złapał chłopaka za ramiona. Podniósł i zdecydowanie postawił na podłodze. Następnie, wciąż trzymając go za ramię, poprowadził korytarzem i schodami w dół. Jude zagryzł wargę. Chwyt był bolesny, ale postanowił, że nie da po sobie nic poznać. Dark wprowadził go do dużej sali gimnastycznej. Była tam bieżnia, rower stacjonarny i inne urządzenia treningowe, które zajmowały połowę sali. Druga połowa była pusta, tylko pod ścianą stała bramka futbolowa. Wózki z piłkami i maty uzupełniały ten obraz. – Masz! – Dark rzucił na podłogę jego torbę – przebierz się! Jude bez słowa znalazł w torbie swój strój reprezentanta Japonii… Ale nie. Pod tym strojem, bezpiecznie zamknięty w foliowej torbie, leżał strój zawodnika gimnazjum Raimona, który trzymał na pamiątkę. Kierowany nagłym odruchem zdjął folię, zrzucił „cywilną” bluzę i naciągnął żółto-niebieską koszulkę. Usiadł, żeby zmienić spodnie. – O nie! Tego stroju nie będziesz tu nosił! – Będę. Jeśli przebierzesz mnie siłą, założę go z powrotem. Ray Dark uświadomił sobie, że to będzie ciężki pojedynek. Nie wątpił jednak, że z czasem złamie wolę Jude’a. – Najpierw pobiegasz na bieżni. Do ósmej masz zrobić dwadzieścia kilometrów. Wskazał mu zegar i wyszedł. Było po szóstej, prawie wpół do siódmej. Wykonanie planu było możliwe, choć dość trudne. Po krótkich obliczeniach ustawił tempo na 6 km/h, jednak gdy tylko się rozgrzał, zwiększył je trochę. Trening trwał w najlepsze, gdy jakiś niespodziewany ruch przyciągnął uwagę Marka. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył detektywa Gregory’ego… A za chwilę dostał Tygrysią Energią w twarz. – Żyjesz?! – koledzy podbiegli do niego. – Tak, nic mi nie jest! – Skup się, Mark! – Axel nie był zachwycony – To nie pora na spanie! – Wiem. Ale co pan detektyw tu robi? – Teraz musimy się skupić na treningu. Detektywem Smithem pomartwimy się później. – Masz rację. Dobra, kto następny?! Ćwiczyli dalej, dopóki trener Travis wyszedł z budynku. – Mark! Axel! David! I Caleb! Do mnie! Reszta trenuje dalej! Wezwani pobiegli do trenera, a potem za nim weszli do środka i udali się do jego biura. Był tam już Gregory Smith. I Gordon Sharp. Mark zatrzymał się w progu. Żeby ukryć zmieszanie, ukłonił się nisko ojcu kolegi. – Dzień dobry panu. Przyjaciele powtórzyli za nim powitanie, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni i zmieszani niż on. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na trenera. – Jude zaginął – zaczął trener z typową dla niego bezpośredniością. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że byliście ostatnimi osobami, które go widziały. Wy i ja. Dali im chwilę na przetrawienie tej wiadomości. Potem Gregory zaczął zadawać pytania. – Wiemy już, że Jude wczoraj wyszedł z ośrodka zaraz po treningu. Czy to potwierdzacie? – Tak – Powiedział zdecydowanie Axel – Która to mogła być godzina? – Trening zazwyczaj kończy się po osiemnastej – sucho odpowiedział Travis. – Kolacja była o dziewiętnastej – uzupełnił Mark – a zdążyliśmy się odświeżyć i przebrać. – To się zgadza. Ktoś rozmawiał z nim przed wyjściem? – Mark. – szybko odpowiedział Caleb – Rozmawiali przy wszystkich i wszystko słyszeliśmy, ale mówił do Marka. – Wcześniej jeszcze rozmawiał ze mną – dopowiedział trener – Pytał, czy może już iść. Oczywiście pozwoliłem mu. – Mark. – Gregory kontynuował przesłuchanie – o czym rozmawialiście? – O tym przyjęciu. Jude tłumaczył nam, dlaczego musi wyjść wcześniej. – Nie mówił nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że jednak nie przyjdzie? – Gordon Sharp odezwał się po raz pierwszy. – Nie! Nawet odniosłem wrażenie… – Mark się zawahał – Tak? – Odniosłem wrażenie, że on bardzo chce spędzić ten wieczór z panem. Że to dla niego bardzo ważne. Gordon zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. Jego ostatnia nadzieja zawiodła. To nie był akt buntu, na który liczył. Jego syna spotkało coś złego… – Co było potem? – wypytywał Gregory – Spakował rzeczy i poszedł. Za chwilę podjechał po niego samochód, więc wsiadł… I od tamtej pory go nie widziałem. – Możesz opisać ten samochód? – No pewnie! Tyle razy go widziałem, gdy podjeżdżał po Jude’a, że znam go na pamięć. – Wszyscy znamy to auto. – potwierdził Caleb – Jude nieraz podwoził nas do domu, zwłaszcza gdy padało. Gordon uniósł głowę. – Jesteście pewni, że to było moje auto? – No może nie tak całkiem pewni – zawahał się Axel – Wczoraj nie widzieliśmy go z bliska. Ale wyglądało bardzo podobnie. – To by tłumaczyło zaginięcie kierowcy – mruknął Gregory do Sharpa. Sharp tylko kiwnął głową. Thomas był miłym, młodym mężczyzną i świetnym mechanikiem. Martwił się o niego, ale wszystkie jego myśli były teraz przy synu. – Dobrze, chłopcy, możecie wracać do treningu. – Panie trenerze? – Zagadnął Mark – Obiecuję, że będziemy się koncentrować na treningu, ale gdy będzie coś wiadomo… – Dopilnuję żebyście byli na bieżąco. – Przerwał mu trener – Wiem, że Jude jest dla was kimś więcej, niż kolegą z drużyny. Chłopcy skłonili się i wyszli. Przeszli na boisko i wrócili do treningu. Nikt nic nie uzgadniał, ale temat zaginięcia Jude’a od razu okryła zmowa milczenia. Wszelkimi siłami udawali, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko jest jak zwykle. Brak czerwonej peleryny powiewającej po boisku mocno im to utrudniał. Tym bardziej, że niedługo na boisko przyjechali państwo Hills i zabrali zapłakaną Celię do domu. Jude zatrzymał bieżnię. Oddychał ciężko i marzył o prysznicu. Zrobił już 21 kilometrów, a była 7:45. Specjalnie pod koniec podkręcił tempo, żeby móc odpocząć. Zastanawiał się, co jeszcze Dark dla niego zaplanował. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się. – Nie ćwiczysz? – Ray sprawdził wyświetlacz na bieżni – No dobrze… Teraz trochę postrzelasz. Chodź. – podprowadził chłopca do skomputeryzowanej bramki. – Tu jest podajnik piłek. Strzelaj na bramkę. Jude usłuchał, nawet bardzo chętnie. Bramka zabrzęczała dziwnie… – W bramce są czujniki. Mierzą prędkość, z jaką piłka wpada do siatki. Osiągnąłeś 120 kilometrów na godzinę, ale od teraz nie wolno ci zejść poniżej 150. Zaczynaj. Jude kopnął mocniej. – Jest 150. Jeszcze raz. Jude strzelił. – Jeszcze raz. Strzelił. – Dobrze. Powtarzaj, dopóki po ciebie nie przyjdę. Masz oddawać przynajmniej jeden strzał na minutę, wszystkie z tą samą, lub większą prędkością. Do roboty. „No pięknie” pomyślał Jude „jeśli zamierza mnie tu trzymać do południa, mogę sobie rozwalić stawy skokowe” Strzelił jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Zmienił nogę. Zawsze był prawonożny i strzelanie z lewej wymagało zmiany przyzwyczajeń. Ale jakoś szło, i nawet siła strzałów była prawidłowa. Gdy Dark wrócił po godzinie, Jude pomyślał, że teraz przynajmniej szybko nie zatęskni za piłką. Obie stopy odmawiały już współpracy, poza tym raz źle kopnął i stłukł sobie palec u nogi. To byłby niewielki uraz, gdyby zdjął but i trochę rozmasował bolące miejsce. Bez tego, przy ciągłym wysiłku, palec pulsował coraz bardziej. Dlatego, gdy Ray pozwolił mu przerwać strzały, bez słowa usiadł na podłodze i rozwiązał sznurówki. – Co robisz?! – Zdejmuję but. – Po co? – Bo mam ochotę. Gdyby to był trener Travis, Jude wytłumaczyłby mu w czym rzecz. Ale Ray Dark nie zasługiwał na tę wiedzę. – Załóż go z powrotem. – Za chwilę. Jude obejrzał bolący palec i poruszył nim parę razy. Samo upewnienie się, że uraz nie jest poważny, podziałało jak środek przeciwbólowy. Spokojnie, najwolniej jak mógł, naciągnął z powrotem skarpetkę i but. Najwolniej jak się dało, zawiązał sznurowadła na idealnie równą kokardkę. Wreszcie wstał. Dark udawał spokojnego, ale Jude zbyt dobrze znał swego byłego trenera, żeby nie rozpoznać tych zaciśniętych ust. Ray Dark był wściekły. I dobrze. Dark kazał mu do południa jeździć na rowerze stacjonarnym, ale tu nie trafił. Jude bardzo lubił rower i w każde wakacje spędzał na nim wszystkie chwile wolne od piłki. Czas spędzony na tym ćwiczeniu był dla niego jak odpoczynek. Może dlatego, gdy Dark zawołał go na obiad, miał taki dobry humor. Co zostało odebrane niczym osobista zniewaga. – Posłuchaj chłopcze – zaczął Ray, gdy Jude z wielkim apetytem pałaszował ryż i warzywa – chyba nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi swojej sytuacji. Jesteśmy tu tylko my dwaj, ty i ja. Mogę zrobić z tobą co chcę. Wiesz o tym? – Oczywiście. Wiem też o tym, że mimo obietnicy nie nocowałem w domu, więc ojciec na pewno się o mnie niepokoi. Poza tym ukradł pan jego samochód, co też wzbudzi podejrzenia – podniósł głowę i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy – Prawie na pewno szuka mnie już policja. – I co z tego? Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś. Nikt nie podejrzewa, że miałem z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. – Uważa pan, że mój ojciec jest głupi? Na pewno domyślił się, kto mnie porwał. – A nawet jeśli? Ten dom nawet nie należy do mnie, nikt nie wie, że tu mieszkam. I nikt się nie dowie. A ty – pochylił się i zbliżył twarz do twarzy chłopca – Ty jesteś mój! – Nigdy! – Zobaczysz, jeszcze zmuszę cię do posłuszeństwa! Będziesz chodził jak w zegarku, jak za czasów, gdy grałeś w Królewskich! Wykonasz każdy mój rozkaz, choćbym kazał ci zmieszać z błotem samego Marka Evansa! – Niedoczekanie!!! Możesz mnie zamęczyć albo zagłodzić na śmierć, ale nigdy nie będę się ciebie słuchał! Możesz złamać mi kark, ale nie zmusisz mnie, żebym go przed tobą zginał! Nigdy, rozumiesz! Nigdy!!! Dark, doprowadzony do pasji, złapał go za kark jak nieposłusznego szczeniaka i zawlókł z powrotem na bieżnię. Sam ustawił prędkość na 15 km/h i włączył urządzenie. – Będziesz biegał do szóstej, a potem znowu postrzelasz. Obrzydzę ci ten twój ukochany futbol. – Powodzenia – mruknął Jude pod nosem. Dark udał, że tego nie słyszy. Ale coś mu mówiło, że powodzenie mu się przyda… Gregory zapukał do drzwi imponującej rezydencji Sharpów. Kamerdyner wpuścił go i zaprowadził do gabinetu, gdzie czekał już Gordon Sharp. – Witam, chciał się pan spotkać? – Tak. Kierowca, którego wysłałem wczoraj po Jude’a wrócił do domu. Myślę, że może rzucić trochę światła na sprawę. – Gdzie on jest? – W swoim pokoju. Narzeka na ból głowy i złe samopoczucie, więc kazałem mu się położyć. Proszę tędy. Razem przeszli długim korytarzem na parterze, aż Sharp zapukał do pewnych drzwi. Niezbyt głośne „Proszę” zabrzmiało tak, jakby mówiący rzeczywiście źle się czuł. Thomas leżał pod kołdrą, był blady, a w pokoju było niemal ciemno. Paliła się tylko niewielka lampka. – Jak się czujesz, Thomas? – zapytał Sharp dobrotliwie – Nie najlepiej, proszę pana. Głowa mi pęka. – Czy czujesz się na siłach, by odpowiedzieć na parę pytań? – zapytał Gregory – Nie bardzo, ale jeśli to ma pomóc Jude’owi… Nie znalazł się? – Nie. – głucho odparł Sharp – Dobrze, proszę pytać. – Co właściwie stało się wczoraj po tym, jak opuściłeś rezydencję? – Miałem jechać po Jude’a, ale z tym przyjęciem było tyle roboty i jeżdżenia, że nawet nie miałem kiedy wziąć wolnej bodaj godzinki i kupić dla niego prezentu. Więc, gdy pan Sharp kazał mi być pod ośrodkiem o osiemnastej trzydzieści, celowo wyjechałem wcześniej i pojechałem do centrum handlowego. – O której wyjechałeś? – Nie było jeszcze piątej. – W porządku, co było dalej? – Kupiłem plakat z jego własnym zdjęciem i autografem, bo odkąd jego drużyna zdobyła mistrzostwo świata zrobili się strasznie popularni, a pomyślałem, że taki prezent go rozbawi. I gdy szedłem do samochodu na parkingu, ktoś uderzył mnie w tył głowy. No i musiałem stracić przytomność, bo nic potem nie pamiętam, do momentu aż się obudziłem. – A kiedy się obudziłeś i gdzie? – Kiedy, to dokładnie nie powiem, wiem tylko że było już widno. Byłem w samochodzie, tym samym którym miałem jechać po Jude’a, a samochód stał w lesie i nie miał paliwa. Pewnie ktoś je ściągnął. Musiałem iść pieszo na stację benzynową, a potem wracać z kanistrem, żeby w ogóle ruszyć. Gdy ruszałem, akurat w radiu nadawali wiadomości o jedenastej i stamtąd dowiedziałem się o zniknięciu Jude’a. – Rozumiem. I nie widziałeś, kto cię uderzył? – Nie… – Thomas po raz pierwszy się zawahał. I spojrzał na Sharpa. – Thomas? – Gordon rzadko był tak surowy i nieubłagany. – Wolałbym o tym przy panu nie mówić. Nie chcę dokładać panu zmartwień. – Mów. Na moją odpowiedzialność. – Gdy wjechałem na parking i szedłem do sklepu, minął mnie samochód. Z miejsca, w którym stanął dobrze widział limuzynę i mógł mnie zajść od tyłu. A ja… Na początku nie byłem pewien, ale teraz wszystko się składa… – Co się składa? Mów wprost! – Przysiągłbym, że ten samochód prowadził były trener Jude’a. Ten Ray Dark, proszę pana. Gordon Sharp zbladł jak ściana. Przez dobrą chwilę nie mógł się poruszyć. Gregory patrzył na niego z niepokojem. – Wszystko w porządku? Panie Sharp? Gordon drgnął, jakby obudzony. – Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku, panie Smith. Będzie w porządku, gdy znajdzie się mój syn. Proszę wybaczyć, ale jeśli nie ma pan już pytań… – Kilka mam. Woli pan odpowiedzieć na nie jutro? Czy może teraz, żeby mieć to z głowy? Sharp zastanowił się. – Nie, chyba jednak teraz. Zapraszam do gabinetu. A ty, Thomas, spróbuj się zdrzemnąć. – Do zobaczenia, panie Sharp. Wrócili do gabinetu. Gordon zaproponował gościowi kawę, na co ten z ochotą przystał. – Panie Sharp. Czy ma pan jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia co do miejsca, gdzie może przebywać Ray Dark? – Niestety żadnych. Miał wcześniej kilka adresów, za chwilę je znajdę, ale to byłoby niemądre, gdyby zamieszkał teraz pod jednym z nich. – No tak, cokolwiek można powiedzieć o Darku, głupi nie jest. Mimo wszystko poproszę o te adresy. Sharp wyjął notes z szuflady i zaczął go wertować. – Musi pan wiedzieć, że dawniej Dark był nie tylko trenerem Królewskiej Akademii. Zawarłem z nim też umowę, by objął osobistą opiekę nad Jude’m. Stąd mam adresy tych domów. Musiał być dla nas dostępny o każdej porze. O, proszę. Pokazał Smithowi kartę z notesu. Gregory przepisał wszystkie adresy. – Sprawdzę je jak najszybciej. Gdyby Jude się odezwał… – Oczywiście pana powiadomię. Ale… – To mądry chłopak. Nie podda się łatwo. Na pewno będzie szukał sposobów, żeby się wydostać, albo skontaktować z nami. – Właśnie to martwi mnie najbardziej. Jeśli naprawdę jest w rękach Darka, to lepiej, żeby się dostosował. Lepiej dla niego, oczywiście. Gregory zaczął się żegnać i zmierzał w stronę wyjścia. – Panie Smith, jeszcze jedno… – Tak? – Obiecałem trenerowi Travisowi, że będę go informował na bieżąco. Rozumie pan, chodzi też o kolegów Jude’a, widział pan jak się niepokoją. – Zadzwonię do niego. – Dziękuję. Percival Travis odłożył telefon jeszcze bardziej nachmurzony niż zwykle. Ray Dark… Choć nie znał go zbyt dobrze, to co wiedział, wystarczyło by zaczął niepokoić się o jednego ze swoich najlepszych zawodników. „Co za ironia… Odebrano mi uprawnienia trenerskie za bójkę jaką moi zawodnicy stoczyli z jego zawodnikami… Ten człowiek mnie prześladuje. Choć bardziej prześladuje Jude’a.” Odpychając od siebie myśl o tym, jak musi się czuć chłopiec zdany na łaskę potwora, wstał z krzesła i przeszedł się po pokoju. W jego głowie dobry tatuś toczył spór z wymagającym trenerem. „Mark i reszta mają prawo wiedzieć… Ale to odsunie ich myśli od treningu, a niedługo eliminacje… Z drugiej strony muszę zastąpić kimś Jude’a, a trudno będzie zbyć Marka krótkim TAK MA BYĆ I JUŻ. Nawet jeśli nie będzie pytał mnie, to zawsze może iść do Sharpa, a jego lepiej nie niepokoić dodatkowo...” Wyszedł z budynku tak zamyślony, że nawet nie patrzył, gdzie idzie. Z letargu wyrwał go dopiero wrzask Marka. – Trenerze, uwaga!!! Zdumiony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszedł na boisko i znalazł się akurat na linii strzału. Piłka już mknęła w stronę jego głowy. Axel i Austin rzucili się w jego stronę, ale obaj byli zbyt daleko, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Ich interwencja okazała się niepotrzebna. Travis podskoczył zręcznie, przyjmując piłkę na klatkę piersiową, po czym podbił ją stopą i posłał w stronę bramki. Nawet nie do końca świadomy tego co robi, włożył w strzał całą swą złość i niepokój. Mark złapał piłkę, ale pęd piłki wrzucił go do bramki. – Mark! – trener zaniepokoił się nie na żarty – Nic ci nie jest? – Nic, trenerze. Po prostu mnie pan zaskoczył. Jak to się stało, że wszedł pan na boisko? – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. A wy nie macie co robić? – Zwrócił się do Axela, Austina i Davida, którzy przysłuchiwali się rozmowie – To po dziesięć okrążeń, jazda! Chłopcy z lekkim westchnieniem ruszyli do biegu. – Chodź, Mark. To co chcę powiedzieć, przeznaczam tylko dla twoich uszu. Sam zdecydujesz, czy chcesz powiedzieć kolegom. – Tak jest. Usiedli na ławce. Travis zamyślił się. Sytuacja wymagała od niego delikatności, ale już dawno zapomniał, jak się rozmawia z dziećmi o trudnych sprawach. A w tej chwili, patrząc na kapitana swojej drużyny, uświadomił sobie, że emocjonalnie są to jeszcze dzieci. – Trenerze? Coś nie tak? – Owszem, Mark. Ta sytuacja będzie wymagała od nas wszystkich mnóstwo siły. Zwłaszcza od ciebie, bo jako kapitan jesteś odpowiedzialny za drużynę. – Tak, trenerze. – Powiem wprost. Jude najprawdopodobniej został porwany. – westchnął – I najprawdopodobniej porwał go Ray Dark. – Co?! Skąd pan to wie? – Wiem, i to powinno ci wystarczyć. – Tak jest. – Wiem, że to trudna sytuacja, ale wiem też, że sobie z nią poradzisz. Przeszedłeś długą drogę i walczyłeś z niejedną przeciwnością losu, więc… – Walczyłem? Nie, walczyliśmy razem! A Jude, nawet gdy grał przeciwko nam, zawsze był moim przyjacielem! I zawsze mnie wspierał! Zawsze! A teraz… – głos Marka się załamał – Dasz sobie radę, wierzę w to. Możesz mieć wolne do końca dnia, jeśli tego potrzebujesz. – Nie. Wracam do treningu. Oni mnie potrzebują, a ja potrzebuję ich. Dziękuję za zaufanie, trenerze, myślę jednak że reszta drużyny ma prawo wiedzieć. – Jeśli tak chcesz, zaraz im powiem. – Nie, ja to zrobię. Ale dopiero jutro. Muszę się z tym przespać. Jude zatoczył się niczym pijany. Trening na bieżni go wykończył, a kolejne dwie godziny ciągłego strzelania na bramkę sprawiło, że jego stopy rwały niemiłosiernie. Jeszcze idąc korytarzem zmuszał się, żeby iść prosto, normalnie, ale teraz był we własnym pokoju i nikt go nie widział. Powstrzymał się od natychmiastowego rzucenia się na łóżko w ubraniu. Zdjął buty i skarpetki i spokojnie, powoli ćwiczył stopy, chcąc rozciągnąć wszystkie mięśnie. Następnie powoli rozciągnął całe ciało, mięsień po mięśniu. Jeśli do tego morderczego treningu dojdą jeszcze zakwasy, będzie miał naprawdę poważny problem. Właśnie powoli truchtał w miejscu, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. – Kolacja – Dark postawił na stole miseczkę. – jedz. – Za chwilę – Jude robił skłony, powoli i dokładnie wykonując każdy ruch. – Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony. To dobrze. Na jutro zaplanowałem ciekawszy trening. – Nie mogę się doczekać. – rzucił Jude, zdejmując bluzę i kierując się w stronę łazienki – A ty dokąd? – Pod prysznic. Nie będę jadł w takim stanie. Dark stał zaskoczony. Spodziewał się, że chłopiec po kilku godzinach od obiadu będzie mocno głodny i natychmiast rzuci się na jedzenie. Dałoby mu to pewną satysfakcję. Jednak w tej sytuacji nie mógł się zgodzić na upokarzające czekanie, aż Jude się wykąpie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zabrać miski, ale coś mu mówiło, że nawet to nie zrobi na hardym nastolatku wrażenia. Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wyszedł cichaczem. Jude rozkoszował się gorącą wodą spływającą po jego ciele. Czuł, jak wstępuje w niego nowe życie. Nagle woda zrobiła się chłodniejsza, a potem całkiem zimna. Błyskawicznie zakręcił kran i wyskoczył z kabiny. Wycierając się kilka razy sprawdził kran nad umywalką. Ciepłej wody nie było. Jakaś awaria? Czy celowe działanie? Znając Raya Darka... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach